What Does Your Name Mean?
by emilynh2000
Summary: Tony is bored with paper work and decides to look up his co-workers names, present and past


It was a slow day for the Gibbs' team. A slow day full of paperwork that is but Gibbs himself was nowhere to be seen. Tony, like always, had a hard time concentrating. After a couple hours of doing, what seemed like an endless pile of paperwork, he decided a little break was deserved. For some odd reason he decided to see what each person on the teams name was, including his and where was a better place to start than his. So, he went to a website that told you the meaning of names.

"Hey, McGee, listen to this," Tony called across the room.

"Tony I don't need any distraction right now," McGee replied.

"Guess what my name means,' Tony said.

"ummmm, incredibly annoying?" Tim guessed.

"Nope, my name means, worthy of praise or priceless," Tony said. Bishop snorted as she came into the bullpen, returning from a lunch run.

"Tony, the only praise your worthy of is a head slap," Ellie said setting Tony's burger down on his desk and another on McGee's before sitting at her own.

"Agreed," McGee said opening the bag with is bugger in it.

"I bet you all's names mean something like crooked noose or annoyingly perky," Tony said.

"I'm not annoyingly perky, am I?" Bishop asked

"I don't think so," Tim said.

"Thank you," Ellie said, "and you don't have a crooked nose."

"McGoo, looky here your name means one who honers God,not to bad, but mine's better (A/N I personally like McGee's better) though," Tony said.

"Of course it is," McGee muttered.

"What about mine?" Ellie asked.

"You don't know yours?" Tony replied, "You seem like that kind who would."

"I used to but i forgot. think it means something like light but I don't know," Bishop replied.

"Looks like you were close. Eleanor means shining light. Mine is still better," Tony said.

"At least mine actually makes sense with my personality," Ellie said.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" Tony countered.

"I've been told that I am like a shining light," Ellie said.

"Yeah by who? the people at the senior citizens home?" Tony joked.

"So what does Abby's name mean?" Bishop said changing the subject.

"Umm, father's joy," Tony said, "Seems appropriate considering Gibbs loves her like one,"

"What's appropriate?" Abby asked coming into the bullpen.

"The meaning of your name," Tony replied

"Why do you think my parents names me Abby? My dad picked it out. He did call me his joy allot," Abby said in her very Abbyish way.

"Say why are you up here Abby?" Tony asked.

"I have to run my reports up to the directors office. What does his name mean?"

"The lion," Tony replied, "Seems fitting.

"The lion," Abby said, "I like it." Abby said before she went up stairs to the drefctor's office.

"Y'all will never guess what Leroy means," Tony said.

"I don't know but I assume you're going to tell us," McGee said.

"Right you are McGenius. It means the King." Tony said, "and we all know who the king is around here."

"Jethro means overflowing," Ellie said.

"Hey this is my thing Bishop," Tony said.

"Or abundance," Ellie finished. completely ignoring Tony.

"Yeah, as in he has an abundance of Ex-wives," Tony said. All of a sudden he felt the ever familiar feeling of a hand connecting to the back of his head. "Oh hey boss,' Tony greeted rubbing the back of his head.

"Get back to work DiNozzo," Gibbs said waking into the bullpen, coffee in hand, and sitting down at his desk.

"Yes boss," Tony replied grabbing the next file.

::

At about 7:30 everyone had finished there paper work and had left, except for Tony. He was there for about another half hour. He finished the last report and put them in his out box. Before leaving, Tony Quickly looked up a couple things on the internet. Smiling, he wrote something on a sticky note and stuck it to his computer. He needed a reminder of these two women and this was perfect. It fit them both perfectly. After that, he grabbed his things and headed out of the door. He looked back to the sicky note that you could see sticking off the bottom of the computer. He thought about what he had written on it.

Caitlyn: Pure Beauty

Ziva: Splendid

Tony smiled to himself as he walked out of the building and headed home.


End file.
